Nieheart (Outdated)
Backstory (Creation) Niehearts, a race of warriors that originate from an island dubbed Kambush. Niehearts (Pronounced Nigh-Heart), are creatures that were created long ago do to experiments done on the wildlife on Kambush. Niehearts were created to be used and take over the region of Aria, although the creator (Identity unknown) was unable to control them as they became sentient. The creature experimented on was a Gorilla, experimented on using elven and orc blood and tissue. Many results were produced, some with unimaginable strength, some that could be overpowered by ants and other insects, many that looked like hideous creatures from the darkest depths of nightmares, and others that just died after minutes, or even seconds, of being created. After the creator failed many, many times, he went on throughout this mysterious island in search of things to help him in his development. Three things, three important things were found that aided him in his work. First, he found a forest that grew in the shape of a crescent moon. He named this place Crescent Forest, for the trees looked as if they were pine but the wood was not.. on the outside, the bark was brown like pine, but on the inside, it was sparkly. The wood from these trees was as strong as iron. Then, he found a river... the only river on this island. The water seemed to be flowing inwards towards the mountain- or, what he thought was a mountain. Eventually, following the river, he came to a pond. This large pond was in fact special, for it was right above a vent that led to the mountain, carrying magical essence from the carcass of a dragon. Some of the magical essence leaked upwards through the earth, and through this process it intertwined with roots and other things from trees and plants, turning the raw magical essence into a nature/life essence. This nature/life essence then floated up into the waters of the pond, mixing in with it over the years and creating some sort of life water. Drinking a cup of this water would heal most wounds and could cure most common sicknesses, and also held mana within it, meaning it could somewhat restore small amounts of mana upon drinking it. The creator soon discovered the power of these waters, and took large amounts of it through buckets and vials. Soon, the creatures of the island began to turn on him, so the creator fled to what he thought was a mountain to find safety. He kept climbing and climbing, and eventually found the top... or, what would be the top. The mountain, was in fact a volcano. At the very top of the volcano, he looked down and saw velvet hued magma. Strange he thought, but so were the other things on this island. The creatures with wings still caught up to him at the top, and began attacking him, so after fending them off he fled down through tunnels that led to lower parts within the volcano. Eventually, he came to a balcony of stone that peaked off just over the magma. Hot? Right? No, in fact the temperature difference was only slight. The magma seemed to be giving off some sort of magic power, but how could this be? Over the years, the dragon carcass that was giving off magical essence was pouring it into the volcano, and it effected the magma. Through time, the magma mixed and changed. It still gave off heat, in fact it gave off immense heat, but it seemed that the mana mixed into all of that magma gave off some sort of magic field, a barrier if you would, that held it in. There, on that stone balcony, the creator set up his workshop. At night, when all the creatures that wanted him dead slept, he would venture out and gather what he needed. Crescent wood, regular wood, pond water. Eventually, he built crescent wood cages that were enchanted to hold creatures in it. There, he was able to work more efficiently, capturing the gorilla-like creatures and bringing them to his workspace. The Creator started to do his experiments there, melting down crescent wood with magic fires and mixing it in with the pond water, adding in the elf and orc tissue and blood. Through alchemy, he made that mixture into a golden potion that held great transformative contents. The Creator started to feed various doses of the potions contents to different subjects, creating varying breeds of beasts. They all had large muscles, with the refined strength of an orc and potential for more. They had no fur, only hair like elves and orcs, but body parts that showed large veins and ugly muscles. These beasts had only primal thoughts, hunt, kill, feed, reproduce. The Creator saw this as a failure, for he was unable to tame these beasts, their primative minds could not be effected with his magic, no matter what he tried. Eventually, he thought of a new approach... the magma. It was obviously different, just like most things on the island, because of its color. He lowered buckets down, made of steel created to withstand heat. He pulled up buckets at a time, and then began new tests. He released the ugly beasts he created with his old set of ingredients out into the wild for them to do whatever, and began new studies. He found that the magma held stronger contents of flaming magical essence, more essence than the water held. Eventually, he created the Niehearts. They were artifically made from mutating the gorillas with Elf Blood, Elf Tissue, Orc Blood, Orc Tissue, a mixture between the life/nature essence from the water and the flaming essence from the magma, the natural pond water with the essence in it, the velvet magma with the essence in it, crescent wood, and then he added the hair of an elf which he was saving for a ritual later, but decided to use it then. The potion was a clear gold color, that sparkled throughout and had an aura of its own. He fed the potion to several gorillas, and after a week of a painful transformation the gorillas were now Niehearts... creatures that looked exactly like humans except larger because of the orc in them, powerful orc-like and gorilla strength that was only diminished a little by the elven in them. They had the ears of elves, most had golden eyes, others had blue. They had powerful fire-based magics, with regenerative power from the life/nature essence. They could even interact with nature on an empathetic level. He had succeeded! The Creator taught the Niehearts that he created how to do many things, including speak english, fight, walk, etc. Eventually, the Creator shared with them his plan and why he created them- this was his mistake. Originally, the Niehearts were all in for helping attack Aria and take over, but what they learned from the Creator only made them oppose his plans. They rebelled, and it was rumored that they killed the Creator, but afterwards they fled to the island, and began populating. Soon, they built up their civilization, forming their first city where they all lived in harmony, Mėltok. The Orc in them only gave them a love for fighting, so they made it a tradition to hold gladitorial matches and fights with rules and even held championships as well as tournaments to feed their fighting spirit. Soon, schools for fighting and training grounds were progressed, teaching new and old Niehearts how to fight and having them train to become powerful amongst eachother. They viewed it as fun, seeing how powerful they could possibly get amongst eachother, and fighting for the fun of it. Their society dominated Kambush, the island that they lived on and called it this because that is the name the Creator gave it. Progression to the Present After many, many thousands of years of peace and harmony since the establishment of their society, war came. It turns out, the failed primative beasts the creator made long ago have evolved, and established a society called "The Orven". The Orven were now smarter, had weapons such as powerful hammers and maces with armors made of the strong pelts reinforced with crescent wood. These beasts had tremendous strength, similar to that of a Tauren, and were huge like one too. They stormed Mėltok, and although the Niehearts were mighty they were not expecting or prepared for war. Many Orven died, but so did many more Nieheart. The Nieheart civilization was destroyed mostly, Mėltok was in ruins and the corpses and golden blood of the Niehearts stained the grounds and buildings, with the Orven standing triumphent. Over time, the Orven grew lazy, stomping around the lands like gods, the only animals that could challenge them were possibly groups of gorillas, the rhinos, hippos, or even some lions. Their villages grew into one large kingdom, where they lived and trained together. During all of this, the Niehearts established a new village secretly. They called it Försengard, and this was their new home. They trained with pure determination to destroy the Orven, and soon started to work on their magics. As time grew on, two centuries passed, and the Nieheart army was preparing. They stormed across the land, heading for the Orven Kingdom. They only stopped a mile out, and launched their pre-emptive strike collectively. The strongest magic-users in the army all stood in one large circle, facing inwards, and held their hands to the sky. They put in every ounce of mana they could muster, forming a massive meteor-like ball of flaming destruction. They launched it at the Orven Kingdom, it taking around ten minutes to reach it. The huge ball was spotted, but only when it was two minutes away. They barely had time to prepare, and . were only able to evacuate a small portion of their army and some warlords. The ball incinerated their kingdom to the ground, and killed 90% of the Orven population. The remaining Orven gathered into an organized army and were sent to battle the Niehearts and crush them. They failed miserably, the war was 10:1 and the Niehearts were stronger and had magic on their side this time, and were ready. The Orven retreated, and so did the Niehearts. After many years, the Niehearts decided that they won, for the Orven didn't show themselves again. They started to build back up their civilization, and even starting a new village called "Porkindash". Over many more years, the Orven came to Försengard. They were about to be attacked on sight, but they surrendered. They offered a peace treaty, where they would share the lands equally, and leave eachother at peace. The Niehearts accepted, and then the Orven went on to rebuild their Kingdom from the ashes. Nieheart Attributes Over time, to the present, Niehearts have not changed much in their attributes. They have set limitations, only very few have been able to surpass those limitations or remove/change them. Niehearts, due to their creation, have bodies that age differently than most creatures. Phsyiologically, they age into their twenties/thirties, then stay young like that until they live out their life span. The young bodies were adopted to keep up with their strength, so it didn't degrade as they went through life. They reach full "maturity" at 50, although they seem to stop aging within their twenties or thirties, they will only begin aging once they reach 4900 years old, if they manage to live that long. Despite aging once again, they will typically only lose a fraction of their strength, even old Niehearts still prove to be deadly- and highly respected for how long they have been alive. Niehearts live up to five thousand years old, where they will go to sleep one night and not wake up. Niehearts will generally have black or shades of black/brown for hair colors, their hairstyle is of their choosing and they will generally take paler skin colors of the caucasian type skin. Rarely, a Nieheart will take on a black/brown skin color. These Niehearts start out weaker than all others, but have more potential than all others. Their muscles are usually bulky, but they aren't always like that. The bulkier, the less defined they are, but the smaller their muscles the more defined they are. Their eye colors are red, gold, or blue. Their eyes turn red only when they're angry, besides that they are either blue or gold. Their average height is around 180-200 CM. Their bones tensile strength is around ~10KSI (Average), maybe lower or a little higher. Average Benchpress: 800lbs. This is the average, it can vary. Average Deadlift: 775lbs. This is the average, it can vary. Average Squat: 700lbs. This is the average, it can vary. Average Punching Force: 2500 Newtons. This is the average, it can vary. Regeneration Speed: 1 cubic centimeter every minute. This regeneration is stopped if the heart is destroyed/injured badly, same for the brain. Average Weight is around 300lbs. Again, this is average, it does vary. Niehearts have golden blood, which contains strong regenerative/healing properties. They are hunted by some people who know of this, and drain their blood for use in healing potions or other things. A single drop of their blood can bring a dead flower back to life, not at 100% but still to a healthy 80-90%. Nieheart blood is acidic towards demons or other creatures that are opposed by life/nature. Niehearts, due to how they were created, have resistances towards poisons and other illnesses, reducing its effects greatly. Things like magical illnesses and poisons still have their regular effect on them, though. The Common Nieheart has the ability to go 5 minutes without oxygen. Some trained Niehearts have gone 20. In some cases, Niehearts can go hours without oxygen if they have a constant source of energy from a form of nature. Natural Abilities Niehearts can naturally enter a state of regeneration. They must be touching nature of any sort (Grass, trees, plants, etc). What will happen is, green vines will sprout from the source of nature they are touching, rapping around that limb they are touching with. After this, the Nieheart is capable of borrowing the life force from this source of nature, using it to fuel regeneartion and replenish mana/stamina. In this state of regeneration, they regenerate 1 cubic centimer every two seconds, but must be in this state for five seconds before it can be initiated. The larger the source of nature, the more energy that can be borrowed. Niehearts are also capable of, due to the arcane magma that was involved in their creation, absorb thermal energy and transmute it into mana for them to use. Fire Manipulation: Just about every Nieheart has the innate ability to manipulate fire. They can even burn off some of their mana to generate fire. The average heat of a fire that a Nieheart can generate with their mana is up to 1500˚F. That is just the average, it can vary. Energy Transfer: All Niehearts were born with magic essence infused into them. Their unique bodies allow for them to transfer amounts of that mana through them and out of them, and even transfer it into other things through touch. Energy Sensing: A unique trait was developed by mixing the Gorilla and Elven DNA, it gave them the ability to "sense" energy, whether it be an incoming fireball that contains heat or magic essence, or sensing the amount of power within one entity. Energy Concealment: Another unique trait that sprouted from the elven DNA, they are able to naturally conceal the energy that is given off of them to a point where it can't be sensed. This is not commonly done, though, for Niehearts may not know they are capable of doing this or have no reason to. Rage: A unique ability that came into discovery during the final war between the Niehearts and Orven. It appears that, when a Nieheart gets angry enough, their emotion of rage starts to take over. This will turn their eye color to red, and increase their power overall, but decrease their speed and ability to think properly in return. In Rage mode, they will also ignore certain amounts of pain. Other Info Nieheart Personality does not vary often. They can mostly be arrogant towards others, and love to fight, even for training or just a spar. A Nieheart diet is usually very healthy, they don't eat things that would effect their health negetively. They love eating meats. Niehearts are never bored, they always find something to do, whether it's just relaxing, training, working out, fighting, or something else. Niehearts have a natural, personal grudge towards Dark Elves and Vampires. The reason behind this is unknown, but some speculate that it is because of their natural, reoccuring hate for them because their creator was one. (A Dark Elf turned Vampire). Niehearts never tell a lie unless they truly need to, and are very honest. Niehearts will commonly not breed with other women that are not of their race, as they see them as not worthy. Weaknesses Niehearts are strong like Orcs, who generally don't have weaknesses, but Niehearts also have magic, which invokes a weakness. Their natural nature/life and fire potency brings them the weakness towards cold temperatures, causing them to perform poorly in all attributes, and also makes things like ice more effective toward them. Then there is death magic/necromancy (Things that oppose nature/life magic), these have great effect on Niehearts too. Overall, Ice Magic and cold temperatures greatly effect Niehearts magic and mind. Death Magic/Necromancy (Things that oppose Nature/Life force) greatly effect Nieheart's life, and their body, as well as their soul. If a Nieheart is put in colder temperatures and is deprived of a source of heat or nature energy, which is generally what gives them power, they will begin to decrease in arcane efficiency and physical power. After a short time, the Nieheart will decrease to a point where most ants can overpower them. Niehearts also have arrogance in their minds, and hate for their creator and dark elves/vampires, so these things can be used against them in some scenarios. Other than this, the only things Niehearts fear are being weaker than everyone else... or losing their family. Additionally, there is their bond with nature that could be abused mentally. Also, Niehearts do not like to attack women or children. They will only physically deal with them if phsyical action was taken against them, but will be very merciful towards them.